Regreso
by J-Saotome
Summary: Ranma se ha ido, Akane recuerda lo sucedido ese dia, pero una agradable sorpresa le espera. Mi primer Fic espero que les guste. Oneshoot Dejen opiniones


**El Regreso**

Ella estaba sentada delante de su escritorio, mirando hacia ningún lugar en concreto a través de la ventana esperando volver a verle colgarse del tejado para quedar en frente de ella y mirarle con esos ojos que tanto extrañaba. De repente sonó la puerta- **¿Quién es?**- preguntó saliendo de su estado de ensoñación y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos tan solo por un momento.

-**Soy Kasumi**- respondió la hermana mayor con un tono suave y apacible- **¿puedo entrar?**

-**Claro**- dijo intentando aparentar calma y serenidad. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a su hermana sentándose en el bordillo de la cama, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-¿**Querías algo Kasumi?**.

-**La verdad venia a verte para ver como estabas-**dijo la mayor de las Tendo mostrando una leve preocupación en su rostro-**Akane toda la familia está preocupada. Desde lo que ocurrió ese día estás muy decaída y nos tienes preocupados.**

**-No me pasa nada-**intentó decirlo de una forma serena que denotara seguridad, pero no lo consiguió. Su voz sonaba quebradiza como si tratara de ahogar su llanto.

-**Le extrañas verdad-**dijo Kasumi. Akane la miro, sus ojos estaban empapados por las lágrimas y no pudo contener el llanto. Se abrazo a su hermana y lloró desconsoladamente. La otra chica la intentaba calmar, le acariciaba el pelo.

**-Le extraño demasiado-**confesó ya que no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo. En ese momento imágenes de lo ocurrido hace dos meses vinieron a su mente.

_**Flash back**__****_

Era la hora de la cena y, como de costumbre, Akane y Ranma estaban peleados, pero esta vez parecía diferente ya que por norma general Ranma siempre intente hacer las paces con Akane.

**-Akane hija por favor haz las paces con Ranma-**suplicó el cabeza de familia-**Seguro que lo que ha pasado ha sido un malentendido.**

**-No pienso hacer las paces con ese pervertido****¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡****-**gritó la menor de las Tendo con una rabia inusitada.**-Mejor que se vaya con Shampoo ya que son tan amigos-**espeto de una forma fría.

Ranma seguía callado, ni siquiera se había inmutado con los insultos que le había propinado su prometida. Él seguía comiendo, cuando hablo su padre-**Ranma pídele disculpas a Akane, sabes que ella es tu prometida y no se merece que estés jugando así con sus sentimientos-**dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa los palillos.

Ranma no aguantaba más-**Ya basta****-**gritó Ranma rompiendo a la vez los palillos que sujetaba con la mano derecha-**Estoy harto de que siempre me culpen de todo sin antes preguntar.**

La forma en la que Ranma había hablado hizo que todos enmudecieran. Ranma al ver eso prosiguió.

-**Estoy harto de ti ****papá****- **Dijo dirigiendo una mirada fría a su progenitor a la vez que se ponía de pie-**de que siempre te metas en cualquier lio y después el que tiene que solucionarlo soy yo.- **Dicho esto dirigió la mirada hacia Soun Tendo, parecía que Ranma había explotado e iba a decir todo lo que pensaba en ese momento.-**Estoy harto de que usted siempre me culpe de cualquier cosa que le suceda a Akane y de que intente casarme con ella planeando planes absurdos y sin sentido cada vez que parece que ella y yo nos llevamos mejor.**

-**Estoy harto de tu actitud también, Nabiki-**Dijo mientras se volteaba para clavar su mirada en la mediana de las Tendo. Ella al ver esos ojos llenos de ira se quedó paralizada, Ranma al ver eso continuó-**de que siempre sestes chantajeándome y de que vendas fotos mías para ganar dinero.**

Al acabar de decir esto Ranma empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y empezó a hablar-**También estoy cansado de ti, Akane-** la menor de las Tendo al escuchar su nombre se asustó y vio a Ranma, pero este seguía de espaldas a ella dando a entender que era con la que más enojado estaba.-** de tus absurdos ataque de violencia contra m****í**** cuando ****Shampoo, Kodachi o Ukyo se acercan, es que no entiendes que yo no soy el culpable de eso!!!!!, que son ellas las que me acosan y me persiguen sin que yo pueda evitarlo!!!!!!!!-**Dijo alzando el tono y con una voz que denotaba ira, pero a la vez frustración e incluso dolor y después de eso salió de la habitación.

Después de ese altercado los demás se quedaron callados y se fueron a sus cuartos sin decir nada.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Cuando Akane estuvo más tranquila se separo de su hermana y se secó las últimas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.- **¿Por qué se fue? Y porque lo extraño tanto después de lo que me dijo-**se cuestiono Akane intentando encontrar una respuesta.

-**Akane le extrañas por que le quieres-**respondió Kasumi-**además él dijo que volvería o ¿no te acuerdas de la que sucedió el siguiente día?**

Akane en ese momento se miro la muñeca derecha en la que colgaba una fina pulsera de plata con su nombre inscrito y recordó lo sucedido.

_**Flash back**_

Akane se levantó muy temprano y bajó a la cocina donde se encontró con Kasumi que empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

-**Buenos días Kasumi-**

**-Ah, buenos días Akane, te has levantado muy temprano-**saludó la joven sorprendida.

Akane rió por la cara de sorpresa que tenía su hermana-**Bueno es que no podía d****ormir por lo que sucedió anoche.**

La hermana la miró con mucha serenidad y dulzura- **No te preocupes****, Ranma ayer estaba enfadado pero hoy estará de mejor humor. Lo que tienes que hacer es evitar pelearte con él, aunque sea solo por hoy-** le aconsejó mientras sacaba todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno-**Akane ****¿****me podrías ayudar a preparar el desayuno**-dijo intentando así animar a Akane.

**-Vale-**respondió sonriente, olvidando por unos momentos leas preocupaciones que le atormentaban. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo. Todos los habitantes de la casa empezaron a baja al comedor, excepto Ranma, que al parecer seguía dormido. Kasumi al ver quien faltaba dijo.-**Akane ¿puedes ir a despertar a Ranma?**

-**Voy-** respondió resignada, saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba y dirigiéndose al cuarto del joven. Al llegar abrió la puerta, encontrándose con que estaba vacía y que solo había un papel tirado en el suelo. Akane recogió el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, después se dirigió al cuarto de baño a ver si se encontraba allí, pero no fue así. Preocupada y un poco asustada, corrió al Dojo, pero este también estaba vacío. Akane volvió a entrar en la casa y saco el papel que había encontrado en el cuarto de Ranma, lo abrió y leyó lo que este ponía. Al terminar los ojos de Akane se empaparon, entró en el comedor-**Se ha marchado**- sollozo y mostró la carta. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, Kasumi cogió la carta y empezó a leer lo que esta decía:

_"Familia me marcho unos días de casa para poder pensar y aclarar todo lo ocurrido, no sé cuando regresare pero cuando lo regrese todo quedara solucionado, Ranma Saotome."_

Cuando Kasumi termino de leer la carta la casa quedo sumida en un profundo silencio. Nadie hablaba, todos estaban muy aturdidos y Akane no soporto quedarse en ese lugar y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar vio que su ventana estaba abierta, cosa extraña porque no recordaba haberla abierto esa mañana. Al acercarse a cerrarla vio una pequeña nota que tenía su nombre escrito. Akane reconoció la letra de Ranma, la cogió y empezó a leerla.

_"Akane, siento haberme ido sin despedirme, __se__ que no he actuado bien contigo, pero entiende que necesitaba alejarme para poder pensar sobre todo lo que ha pasado durante los últimos meses. Te prometo que regresare y cuando lo haga hablaremos sobre nosotros._

_Te quiere Ranma Saotome._

_Pd.__: Te dejo un regalo debajo de tu almohada."_

Akane se apresuró a buscar el regalo, y al levantar su almohada (más bien al hacerla volar por los aires) encontró una cajita de terciopelo. Al abrirla encontró una fina pulsera de plata que tenía su nombre grabado. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a llorar pero esta vez de alegría.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**-Gracias Kasumi**- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, producida por los buenos recuerdos.

-**De nada****-** respondió alegre por ver a su hermana de mejor humor- **ahora vamos a comer**- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

-Vale- respondió alegre mientras se levantaba y seguía a su hermana.

La tarde pasó sin ningún contratiempo, Akane aburrida decidió ir a entrenar. Se puso su Gi y se dirigió al Dojo, una vez allí empezó con sus ejercicios, estaba tan concentrada que no noto como alguien entró y se quedó observándola. Al terminar con sus ejercicios se percato de que alguien estaba allí, se dio la vuelta buscando a la persona que estaba allí. Cuando diviso quien era sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca esbozo una sonrisa. Era Ranma, ella no se lo podía creer, se frotó los ojos para comprobar que no era una ilusión o un sueño. Ranma al ver la escena rió para sí mismo y de un ágil salto se posó enfrente de ella.

-**Hola Akane-**saludó, ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa. Akane estaba sorprendida y paralizada, no podía creer que él estuviera allí. Ella había soñado muchas veces con ese momento y había decidido mostrarse lo más fría y distante posible, pero en ese momento sus sentimientos la traicionaron. Akane le abrazó y empezó a llorar**-Eres….un…. idiota**-gritó con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- **Te** **echaba de menos.**- le dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo mientras se aferraba cada vez más al cuerpo de su prometido.

Él se sorprendió ante la declaración de su prometida, pero se alegro de saber que ella no le había olvidado y de que seguía pensando en él. Ranma la rodeo con sus brazos-**Yo también te he echado de menos, Akane-**le dijo al oído casi en un susurro. En ese instante Ranma levanto la cara de Akane y clavo su mirada en los ojos color miel de la chica, ella se perdió en sus irises azules y se fue acercando, casi inconscientemente, al rostro del joven.

Ranma también empezó a acortar la distancia que les separaba- **Te quiero Akane**- dijo Ranma antes de besar a Akane sin dejar tiempo alguno para que ella le contestase.

Akane se quedo petrificada, pero poco a poco empezó a corresponder al beso, de una forma dulce y suave, pero a la vez cargada de pasión y sentimientos. Ranma rompió poco a poco el beso, pero Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven, evitando así que el beso se rompiera. Ranma no opuso resistencia y rodeo con sus brazos la fina cintura de Akane. Después de varios minutos el beso se rompió, mas por la falta de aire que porque quisieran hacerlo, él la miro y vio que llevaba puesta la pulsera que le había regalado, sonrió- **Akane**-hablo-**te quiero**-volvió a decirlo, ella mostro una amplia sonrisa-**Yo también te quiero**-respondió.

En ese instante los dos supieron que empezaba una nueva vida para los dos y que nada ni nadie los separaría.

**Fin**

Notas del autor: Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo y publico por lo que cualquier consejo u opinión será bien recibido.

También les recuerdo que los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y que esto está hecho de forma desinteresada.

Bueno eso es todo Salu2


End file.
